kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Case Arrow
The Case Arrow is the primary weapon of Kamen Rider Force and Kamen Rider Hack, although it can be used by other Riders. It was developed by R.I.S.T. but was stolen by HackNet. Design The Case Arrow consists of the following parts: *'Low Blade': The lower blade. It is mainly used for linked attacks with counters and the High Blade. It is small, has a small turning radius, and is easy to handle. *'Arrow Generator': The arrow generation mechanism. When the energy injected from Arrow Drawer is charged at the tip, an arrow is formed and ejected at high speed. This has a high penetration and very good destruction efficiency with respect to energy consumption. Moreover, since the sound emitted at the time of injection is small, the concealment is high. *'High Blade': The upper blade. It is a close combat equipment that is the weak point of a shooting weapon, and boasts a sharpness enough to cut a train with a single slash. This makes it a balanced weapon, in addition to the main armed arrows. *'Arrow Drawer': The grip. Pull the grip toward you to extend the tube. The energy flows in conjunction with it, and when it is opened again, the pipe is filled at high speed in a form that pushes out the energy inside the pipe. *'Program Port': A slot intended for SD Programmers. A non-contact learning by a built-in authorisation reader is started by loading a Programmer into the Case Slasher, and a special attack technique is possible by adding a part of the ability of the data image of a biological species' AniModel to the attack. However, this operation can not be performed if the Programmer is in its opened state. *'Case Handle': The handle. At the same time as being a grip, it has a role to transmit information such as parameters and operation manuals that visualize in the HUD or the user. *'Case Trigger': The trigger. By pulling the trigger, energy flows into the High Blade and Low Blade. *'Caserior': The exterior. Ultra-compression composite armor is completed by inserting 6 kinds of materials, which have different physical properties, into a plate made of titanium alloy, and super-compression by forging. Therefore, it can efficiently prevent against any attack while being about 1 cm thick, it can function as a shield to protect the user in the Case Mode. *'Expand Hinge': The hinge mechanism. When the users ID is authenticated, the lock is released, and it is possible to expand from the Case Mode to Arrow Mode. It is also possible to trigger an energy charge attack by transforming it back to the Case Mode for an energy charge charge and/or as an improvised shield. Modes The Case Arrow has two modes: Case Mode and Arrow Mode. KR01-Attache Arrow (Attache).png|Attache Mode KR01-Attache Arrow (Arrow).png|Arrow Mode Special Attacks The Case Arrow has two special attacks. If the bow is drawn, the Case Release will performed. If the trigger is pulled, the Case Cut will be performed. Finisher When a SD Programmer is inserted into the Case Arrow, four finishing attacks can be performed. By drawing the bow, a Case Release with the power of the Programmer can be performed. By pulling the trigger, a Case Cut with the power of the Programmer can be performed in Blade Mode. By switching the Case Arrow to Case Mode before changing it back to Arrow Mode and drawing the bow, a Case Barrage finisher with the power of the SD Programmer will be performed. By switching the Case Arrow to Case Mode before changing it back to Arrow Mode and pulling the trigger, a Case Finish finisher with the power of the SD Programmer will be performed. - Case Barrage= To be added }} - Blade= - Case Finish= To be added }} }} Behind The Scenes The Case Arrow is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Notes to be added Category:Arsenal (Zerone) Category:Moirai Enterprises Category:R.I.S.T. Category:HackNet Category:Case Weapons